shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Warm Apartment
Joanne From the outside, the warm apartment is looked like a ordinary white Chinese building made from concrete and brick, however, there is a big difference from its outside to inside. Because its decoration inside is amazing. There are two floors, actually three floors, for one of them is a basement whose floor and wall are made of marble under the ground. In the apartment, there are full of all kinds of arts collected by Ella’s grandfather. Almost each room is decorated in different color. City Mystic Falls City article: Mystic Falls Mystic Falls is a flying city in the air with a long history. However, it looks like a modern city with magic. There is a magical river around the whole city, for it could fall down likes the falls which forms many circular water columns. The transports is the flying ships. Some of the foods are color beans. In a word, it is a magical city. Description Appearance Outside The Warm apartment is in the living area which is located at the left side of the flying city. There is a middle school next to it. On the right side of the city, there is a big farm for fruit, a government for administration, and a entertainment center. However, in the middle of the city, it’s obvious that there is building center. What’s more, there is river around the whole city. The flying ships are the major transports in this city, and the dock is located in the north of the city, near the river. It could fly not only in the air, but could walk on the river. Furthermore, the water could fall down through the countless but regular big holes, thus from the outside it looks like the falls. The falls look like the circular water column, and it is hollow inside. Thus the residents could go to a outside world through the circular water column by the filing ships, for they have magical power. Inside The inside of the warm apartment is decorated with western architecture style. On the first floor, there is a big living room with seven oil paintings hanged on the wall, and nine little Western craft statues standing on the table. There is a bedroom for Ella’s parents and a kitchen. Under the first floor, there is a big basement which is used for arts collected from many countries by Ella’s grandfather. The wall and the floor are made of marble. What’s more, there is a balcony face east. The second floor is almost owned by Ella. There is a big pink bedroom as well a study room with all kinds of books. In the pink bedroom, there is a very small orange bed for a pet, a white rabbit called Evan with magic, near to a big pink bed for Ella. A lot of oil paintings are hanging on the wall of basement, and a few big Western craft statues are standing on the marble floor, while some small ones are in the living room as well as Ella’s study room. Age/History Warm Apartment was built over 50 years since 1949. However, it was broken in and many arts were stolen in 1973. Therefore, it was decorated again and there was a basement for something very important. Purpose The design of the inside is an idea from Ella's grandfather, for he loves Western arts, but he did not want someone to know his arts. Thus, there is basement under the ground and most of the arts were placed in here. What's more, Ella and her parents were told that one of the arts in the basement own magic but they have not idea that which one has magic exactly and what magic it have. But all of them try their best to keep this secret. People Owners TBA Residents TBA Users TBACategory:Location Page